When Best Friends Fall In Love
by The Bunny Queen
Summary: Stan and Pashmina wereare the best of friends. But what happens when Stan wants their relationship to go farther? Please check this story out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey people. i know, or maybe i don't know that you all read my profile and it said that i wanted to complete two other stories before i did anything else. but, this just came to me because of recent experience. don't worry. i didn't really experience it. i just uhh... nevermind. i'm confusing myself. so i'll let you get on with the story after a few more notes and the stupid disclaimer.

Ham-Hams:

Hamtaro: age 16 recently dating Bijou, best friend to Oxnard

Bijou: age 16 recently dating Hamtaro, best friend to Pashmina and Sandy

Stan: age 16 is single, best friend to Pashmina

Sandy: age 16 recently dating Maxwell, best friend to Pashmina and Bijou

Pashmina: age 16 is single, best friend to Stan, Sandy, and Bijou, older sister to Penelope (but mostly Stan.)

Penelope: age 13 is single, best friend to Cappy, younger sister to Pashmina

Cappy: age 14 is single, best friend to Penelope, best friend to Penelope

Jingle: age 17 is single but only because he travels a lot

Panda: age 16 is single

Maxwell: age 16 recently dating Sandy, best friend to Dexter

Dexter: age 16 recently crushing on Pashmina, best friend to Maxwell/single

Howdy: age 16 recently crushing on Pashmina/single

Snoozer:age 17 is single

Boss: age 18 recently dating Harmony

Harmony: age 17 recently dating Boss

Claire: age 15 is single, visiting her cousins Pashmina and Penelope, she has a crush on Dexter or just check my profile to read about Claire.

Couples: Hamtaro/Bijou, Stan/Pashmina, Sandy/Maxwell, Penelope/Cappy, Boss/Harmony

the main couple is stan/pashmina

now for the dreaded disclaimer! ugh...i hate doing this part...

disclaimer: i don't own hamtaro. although i wish i did. because if i did, then i wouldn't have canceled it. but i do own claire! and odette!

oh by the way, this is human ham and penelope can talk!

When Best Friends Fall In Love by The Bunny Queen

It was a nice day at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse (a/n: their clubhouse is like the KND treehouse.) All the Ham-Hams except Pashmina and Stan, were all in the living room watching a funny movie or in the kitchen or in the office room.

In Pashmina's Room

Pashmina was watching a scary movie in her room while, her crazy best friend Stan barged in and scared her half to death while the movie was at the scariest part.

"Pashmina!" shouted Stan.

Before Pashmina answered, she screamed a high-pitched, near ear-splitting scream that was heard in and out of the Clubhouse.

"Stan!" screeched Pashmina."That was so mean! I was watching the scariest movie ever!" screamed Pashmina.

"Oh. Whoops?" yelped Stan.

Pashmina took one look at Stan and then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all you could hear in the Clubhouse and the thing that stood out the most in the Clubhouse at the moment was, Pashmina chasing around Stan with a Curler. All the Ham-Hams in the room had an anime sweatdrop on their heads while they watched this "scene". Finally, you couldn't hear anything except the laughter of Pashmina and Stan in Pashmina's room.

All the Ham-Hams (except Pashmina and Stan), were all like, "Huh?". Then they all walked over to Pashmina's room to see what was going on. When they finally reached Pashmina's room, they saw that Pashmina was getting tickeld by Stan. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop it Stan!" laughed Pashmina.

Stan stopped and then pouted like a three-year-old, then he said, "No." in the cutest way possible. Then he kept tickling her. Little did the two and the others know that Dexter and Howdy were boiling with jealousy.

In The Library

Dexter and Maxwell were reading quietly when Penelope ran into the room hopping up and down with excitement.

"What is it Penelope?" simultaneously said Maxwell and Dexter.

"Heehee. You two really are best friends! Heehee." giggled Penelope.

Penelope got a knowingly look from both Dexter and Maxwell as her reply.

"Oh ok." sighed Penelope. "My cousin Claire just arrived with Pashmina and Stan. She brought gifts for everyone! Even though she doesn't know all of you yet! She's so friendly!"

"What do you say Dexter?" asked Maxwell.

"Let's go meet Claire!" insisted Dexter.

"Alright then." replied Maxwell.

In The Living Room

At the enterence of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, you could see Pashmina, a girl that looked similar to Pashmina carrying several hand bags, a tennis racket case, a skateboard case, and her pet pomeranian, and Stan lugging three heavy-looking bags of luggage.

"Hi everyone!" exclaimed Pashmina. "This is my cousin Claire LaRue and her pomeranian Odette! They just arrived from Malibu, California! She looks exactly like me doesn't she? Except the fact that she doesn't wear a scarf like mine and she has a tatoo!"

"Oh gee, thanks Pash." laughed Claire. Her reply was a look from Pashmina. "I was joking around! Gosh! What's your problem!" joked Claire.

After the introduction of Claire and Odette, Claire introduced herself personally to everyone in the clubhouse. This is how it all went:

In Meeting Hamtaro and Bijou

"Hi! I'm Claire LaRue and this is my dog Odette!" grinned Claire.

"Bonjour! I'm am Bijou Ribon and this is Hamtaro Haruna!" smiled Bijou.

"Wow! Are you two like, boyfriend and girlfriend? You speak french? That rocks!" asked Claire, for she had noticed that Bijou and Hamtaro were wearing similar outfits. "Here, a present for both of you!" smiled Claire as she gave both Hamtaro and Bijou a shiny wrapped box.

"Yeah." blushed Bijou and Hamtaro.

"Heehee!" giggled Claire. "Well it was nice meeting you two!" smiled Claire. With that last said, Claire left the blushing couple to themselves.

In Meeting Cappy and Panda

"Oh hi!" smiled Cappy and Panda.

"Hi! I know Pashmina already introduced me, but I wanted to introduce myself personally." grinned Claire.

"You know, Claire, you look exactly like Pashmina!" exclaimed Cappy.

"Yeah. People have told me. Especially our relatives, like that one time where my aunt Mimi mistook me as Pashmina." replied Claire. "Well, since I brought everyone gifts, I'm going to give everyone gifts!" smiled Claire as she gave a present to both Panda and Cappy.

"Heehee." giggled Cappy.

"It was super nice meeting you two!" smiled Claire

"It was nice meeting you Claire!" called Panda as Claire began to walk away.

"Same here!" waved Claire.

In Meeting Sandy and Maxwell

"Aww! Another cute couple!" cooed Claire.

"Aww. Thanks!" smiled Sandy. "Oh I forgot! Hi I'm Sandy and this is my boyfriend Mawell!"

"Cool! You two look super cute together!" replied Claire. "Here's a gift for both of you! Well, I gotta meet everyone else! See you two later!"

"Bye Claire!" simutaneously said Maxwell and Sandy.

In Meeting Jingle, Dexter, and Howdy

"Hello!" grinned Claire.

"Howdy Miss Claire!" exclaimed Howdy.

"What's up?" sang Jingle.

"Nice meeting you!" exclaimed Dexter.

"Heehee! I'm so glad I came to visit! There's so many nice people here!" smiled Claire. "Uh...here, I bought gifts for everyone! Well, sorry but I have to go and get all my bags in my room! Talk to you guys later!" sweetly said Claire with a good bye wave.

"She's nice huh Dexter?" asked Howdy.

"Yeah..." replied Dexter staring at Claire walk away.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Howdy.

Dexter broke out of his trance. "Uh ye-yeah! I'm fine." replied Dexter.

"Dexter has been hit by the love bug." teased Jingle.

"True that." replied Howdy.

In Claire's room with Pashmina

"I really am happy that I got the time to visit you Pash!" hugged Claire.

"Well, it's a good thing that you came by when it's Christmas! There's going to be a lot presents for everyone!" exclaimed Pashmina.

"This will be so exciting! I get to experience a Japanese Christmas!" happily said Claire. "I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow!"

The End Of Chapter One

a/n: hehehehehhehe...so how did you like chapter one of my new story! don't forget to review! -The Bunny Queen


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: heeeello!!! here is the LONG AWAITED second chapter of _When Best Friends Fall In Love_!!! YAY!! WOO!! Hahaha...anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed. This will be a bit hard for me to write because I haven't updated in A LONG TIME!! So, please bear with my poor writing skills. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a bit out of character! Also, I have forgotten the main reason why i wanted to write this! Ehehe...I'm hoping that all my future stories will be one-shots or 2 or 3 chapter stories, because it's difficult to think of ideas! ;) Ok, thanks for reading my rambling. Now, time for the long awaited chapter. (after the disclaimer of course)

.:The Bunny Queen:.

disclaimer: i do not own Hamtaro.

Chapter Two

In the clubhouse...

"Why'd the girls have to leave us here?" whined Cappy.

"Well, Sandy took Maxwell...and Pashmina took Stan," replied Dexter who was secretly thinking, _Why'd Pashmina take Stan?! I should've went with Claire...I MEAN PASHMINA!_ He was now fidgeting in his armchair.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" whispered Cappy to Boss.

"I really wouldn't know," replied Boss. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" Boss said as he threw a couch pillow at Dexter's worried face.

"GAHH!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!" screamed Dexter.

"He's lost it now..." said Howdy.

Then Jingle said out of nowhere, "I wonder what the girls are doing."

Everyone looking at Dexter stopped and thought about this too.

At the mall...

"AWW!!! Let's go look at the puppies Stan!!" excitedly said Pashmina as she pulled Stan by the hand to the pet store.

"Umm...ok," replied a blushing Stan.

"We'll meet you all at the movie theater later ok?" happily giggled Pashmina to the group behind.

"Hey Claire, aren't you going to, like, follow Pashmina?" said Sandy as she gently held her boyfriend's hand.

"Nah, Pash needs her time with her Prince." smiled Claire.

"Hm...ok. Then I'll see the rest of you at the theater?" asked Sandy as she turned the other way with Maxwell.

"So what do we do now??" innocently asked Penelope as she held her cousin's hand.

"Well, it seems as though we're the only ones left," answered Claire. "Hmm...what do you want to do Pen?"

"Let's go get ice cream!" happily replied Penelope.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" smiled Claire, who then added, "Last one there pays!!"

"You're on!!" replied Penelope. But little did Penelope know that Claire was an excellent runner due to her tennis pratices.

A couple of minutes later...

"You...know...you...could've...gone...easy...on...me..." inhaled Penelope as she gave the vanilla ice cream cone to Claire.

"Ehe, you could've said that. Anyway, thanks for the ice cream!" giggled Claire as she went over to a table in the food court.

Penelope joined her, then said, "so Claire, have you found anyone you like here yet?"

"As if I'd tell you!" smiled Claire as she pushed Penelope's ice cream cone towards Penelope's now frightened face. As the ice cream cone was nearing Penelope's face, the little girls' mouth was wide open. So when the ice cream was reaching it's destination, Penelope quickly ate the remainder of her ice cream cone. Claire then let go of the cone as she shuffled through her bag. She soon pulled out a camera and was preparing to take a picture of Penelope (who still had the rather large ice cream cone in her mouth).

"Smile!!! Oh wait...you can't do that!! Hahaha," smiled Claire as she took several pictures of Penelope's angry (but cute) face. "I can't wait to show these to Cappy!!" said Claire who quickly ran off.

"Oh no you won't!!" Penelope said as she took the ice cream cone out of her mouth and began running after her crazed cousin.

end of chapter two...

a/n: did you hate the most recent update? mehh...i was on such a writers' block!! it's the worst thing ever...i don't think it's as funny as i would've hoped it could be...anyway, please review! i'd thank you for it! .:The Bunny Queen:.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: welcome again to _When Best Friends Fall In Love_!!! thanks again to the reviewers! well, i'm hoping that this chapter has more details than the last two. it was rather difficult trying to describe things, but i'm hoping it works out:) please enjoy and review please!!! .:The Bunny Queen:.

disclaimer: i do not own hamtaro.

Chapter Three

Back at the mall...with Stan and Pashmina...

"Stan!! Don't you think this puppy is adorable?!" squealed Pashmina as she cuddled with a small brown and black spotted beagle who was licking Pashmina to its heart's content.

Stan didn't reply (in most words) for he was too preoccupied in looking at the ever changing chameleon in the large pet store. "Huh?"

Pashmina sighed as she brought out her pink striped wallet and brought out money to pay for the beagle puppy. "Here you go." she said as she gave the manager the amount of money the puppy was worth. "Ok! I shall name you...Molly, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Molly! We should go to the pet store across the street!" smiled Pashmina as she began to leave the mall, so she could go to a larger pet store and buy a dog bed, puppy food, and a collar for her newly bought pet.

At the larger pet store...

Pashmina delicately carried around Molly as she looked at all of the different types of dog beds. She decided on a small pink circular dog bed, along with a pink dog pillow, and a light pink blanket. "Hehe, this should do for your sleeping requirements!" gleamed Pashmina as she bought the items. "Stan?? Hm... did I leave him?" She shrugged then began looking for a pink collar.

"How about this Molly?" said Pashmina as she showed her puppy the solid pink color. The puppy didn't seem to notice the collar so Pashmina decided against it. "I wonder what Stan is doing..." wondered Pashmina as she picked out a light pink collar with few slanted white stripes. Molly somehow noticed the collar and began chewing on it.

"Molly! Please don't do that! I haven't bought it yet!" Surprisingly enough, Molly obeyed Pashmina and was very quiet for the rest of the time.

As Pashmina was beginning to pay for the items, Molly jumped from Pashmina's arms and began running around the store. "Oh!! Molly wait!!" Pashmina shouted as her puppy ran through the isles. "I'll be back to pay for these!!" she said to the cashier as she ran after her small puppy. The cashier, along with some of the other customers, stared at the girl running after her dog.

Pashmina must've ran through the entire store at least 5 times before she caught up with her puppy. She spotted Molly's wagging tail behind an isle. As she began to near the dog, she heard, "Pashmina?"

She looked up to see Stan who was now holding her puppy. "Stan?" she tried to catch her breath. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you earlier at the pet store saying 'We should go to the pet store across the street!' So, I decided to get you here." answered Stan as he helped Pashmina to her feet. "So, did you get all the things Molly needed?"

"Uh what? Oh yeah! Oh my gosh! I forgot to go back to the register to pay! I'll be right back!" said Pashmina as she ran back to the cash register.

"Wait up! I'll help you!" said Stan as he put down Molly and began to run after Pashmina. Molly, thinking it was a game, ran after Stan who was running after Pashmina. The customers in the isles the three were passing by stared at the scene and wondered what an odd day it was.

Stan caught up with Pashmina who was already paying for the stuff she had bought. Molly caught up with the two but spotted a boy around 16 and ran up to him. "Okay Molly time to g- where's Molly?" said Pashmina as she gathered the brightly colored bags.

"She's right...here..." Stan said as he looked around. "Or not."

"Aww man! Not again!" complained Pashmina as she began looking for Molly once more.

"Well, I guess this time is should be easier shouldn't it?" laughed an unknown, but smooth voice from behind Pashmina. She slowly turned around, to find a smiling boy holding onto her fidgeting puppy. "I hope she doesn't escape anymore!"

_Who is this boy? He seems familar..._ thought Pashmina as she gently took back her puppy. "I'm Pashmina and thank you so much." She quickly glanced at the boy's features, _He's about 6', like Stan, his hair is honey colored, eyes, a gorgeous dark blue. He seems nice!_

"Nice to meet you! I'm Antonio!" replied the no longer unknown boy. Stan soon ran up to Antonio and Pashmina.

"Oh good you found her!" smiled Stan. "Who's this Pash?"

"Oh this is-" she was cut off by Antonio.

"Antonio," he said as he shook hands (rather hard) with Stan. "You've got a cute girlfriend _Stan_ don't let her go. You never know what might happen to her. Or her puppy!" he smiled as he reached out and petted Molly.

Stan's reaction was first, glaring at Antonio's hand that was near Pashmina's chest. _That pervert! He might try to "accidently" miss Molly's head and touch Pash's chest!!_ Stan smacked himself (literally) to reassure his self that if that happened, he'd punch Antonio.

He got his posture back and smiled as Antonio chatted with Pashmina. "She's not my girlfriend, but she's my best friend!" said Stan as he put his arm arm Pashmina. He glanced down at his watch and said to Pashmina, "Hey Pash, what time did we have to go to the theater?"

"Um 2, why?" she replied. Her response was Stan showing her his watch which said 2:30. "What?! We're late!"

"Are you guys leaving now?" peeped in Antonio as he ran his hand through his short hair.

"Well, if you want, you could come with us!" smiled Pashmina as she and Stan began walking to Stan's hot red convertible.

"Would you mind?" wondered Antonio as he began walking towards his dark blue truck.

Stan mentally punched himself before saying, "Oh I'm sure they won't mind."

"That's great! I have nothing better to do so I'll join you guys!" shouted Antonio through his window.

Stan put his car in reverse and began backing up. "Do you like Antonio Pash?" said Stan as he began to put the car in drive.

"Stan, please. I barely met him today!" laughed Pashmina as she looked for a radio station. "Why? Are you jealous?" teased Pashmina.

"No, it's just, man... I can't think straight anymore!" replied Stan as he tried to keep both eyes on the road. _Of course I'm jealous!_ he thought as he quickly looked over to Pashmina who was playing with Molly.

"It's just, I don't want you to get hurt." he finally said.

"Don't worry Stan! Besides, I want you to always be there for me!" smiled Pashmina as she looked out the window.

"Hehe good. 'Cause I'm not planning on letting you go soon!" happily replied Stan as he parked the car in the theater's parking lot. Just before he turned the car off, he put down the windows, then locked Pashmina's door and turned the car off. He then quickly ran over to Pashmina's door before she could start yelling at him. He unlocked her door and put his hand out, which she graciously took.

"Thank you good sir!" giggled Pashmina as she put down Molly (who fell asleep) in the seat. Stan then closed Pashmina's door as she waited for him. "Oh look! There's Antonio!" she waved as she pointed out Antonio waving at the two from a distance. She then grabbed Stan's hand and pulled him towards Antonio. "Hey Antonio!" she smiled as she greeted Antonio.

"Hey!" smiled Antonio. "So, where're your friends?" said Antonio as he looked around the entrance of the theater.

"Hmph. They left without us!" whined Pashmina. "Oh well. So do you two still want to watch a movie?"

"I have nothing better to do!" beamed Antonio.

"I'm driving you, so, what the hell." smiled Stan as Pashmina linked arms with both of the boys. The three decided on watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Stan didn't want Antonio trying anything on Pashmina so he took the middle seat between the three. _I need to talk to Sandy... I don't want Pashmina to go out with Antonio!_ anxiously thought Stan as the previews were showing. "Hey Pash, let's get some popcorn?"

"Sure! We'll be back ok Antonio?" smiled Pashmina as she followed Stan down the stairs. Pashmina followed Stan out of the theater to the concession stand similarly to a puppy following its mother.

"What size do you want? I'll pay." said Stan as he looked at the candy and the popcorn.

"Um, let's get a large! Then I'll pay for the drinks 'kay?" smiled Pashmina.

"What can I get you?" asked the cashier.

"Um, I'd like two medium cokes and one medium lemonade please!" replied Pashmina as she took out her money. Simultaneously, Stan was ordering the popcorn along with two Buncha Crunches.

"That will be... $8.50." said the cashier to Pashmina. Pashmina gave the cashier a $10 bill and gathered the three drinks on a drink holder. "1.50's your change. Thank you for coming and enjoy the movie!"

"Stan, you ready?" asked Pashmina as she watched Stan gather the popcorn along with the Buncha Crunches.

"Yup! Now, let's go back." answered Stan as he carried the popcorn. This time, Stan was following Pashmina, until Stan opened the door to the theater. The two walked up the steps to their seats beside Antonio. "Did we take long?" asked Stan.

"No, the movie hasn't started yet, so you guys are just in time!" replied Antonio. Stan took his seat between Antonio and Pashmina and began munching on the popcorn.

"Oh I forgot, I got one for you Pash!" gulped Stan as he gave Pashmina one of the Buncha Crunches.

"Thanks!" smiled Pashmina as she reached for the popcorn.

_Hm...these two are going to be harder to separate than I thought. Hm...I should think of something while we watch the movie._ thought a rather irritated Antonio.

end of chapter three...

a/n: so, how did you like it?? please review and tell me what you think! i'm sorry if stan or pashmina seemed out of character! also, antonio is my original character :D hmm... he seems to no stan and pashmina from before... heheh let's see what happens. well, i hope i described him well!! again, please review and look forward to the next chapter!! .:The Bunny Queen:.


End file.
